TMNT Heartlines
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: TMNT 2007 the movie...isn't over...come with me and we shall jump into a world untamed and deadly! Come with me and I shall take you on a journey so unforgettable and out of this world - quite literally- that it will blow you away. In a world where monsters rule, in a world where death is waiting around every corner, in a world where you think you may never find your way home?
1. TMNT Heartlines Preview

TMNT 2007 the movie...isn't over...come with me and we shall jump into a world untamed and deadly! Come with me and I shall take you on a journey so unforgettable and out of this world - quite literally- that it will blow you away. In a world where monsters rule, in a world where death is waiting around every corner, in a world where you think you may never find your way home again and you think you may never see your family, how can you survive? How can you cope? And how the shell can love play a helping hand in this twisted world? We shall find out just that! Come along in this dark, emotional, yet humorous fanfic!

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly the masked Ninja and his four siblings were pushed away, as the thirteenth monster came barreling at them. The masked Ninja heard the yells of the Stone generals screech above the racket that the thirteenth monster was making, as it hurled into the portal. The masked Ninja felt a stone hand grab his leg, the cold of the stone sent shivers rushing through him, and then he felt himself being tugged along. He heard a dismayed cry of ,"NO" Coming from his blue masked brother. The masked Ninja saw his family reach out towards him, yet they were too late. Sucked into the portal was he, along he floated upwards, he could barely keep his eyes opened. Squinting them he saw the red massive swirl of the portal glow around him, he saw the Generals made of stone begin to disintegrate. He closed his eyes expecting to fall apart at any moment yet it never came. He felt a sudden feeling of adrenaline kicking into his system. His heart went into a blazing gallop, he squeezed his eyes shut. The rush of wind through the portal whiplashed around him in a dancing velocity. He for sure thought he was going to die, then suddenly everything came to a standstill, everything was silent for a moment...all dark...then there was sound. The rustling of leaves from a cool breeze, the babbling of a nearby brook running the course of its path. The distant calls of birds, and other animals...the masked Ninja dared to allow his eyes to slid open.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is MY imagination on how the TMNT 2007 movie could have ended so uhm yeah, more chapters hopefully BTW this is based off of the song called

"Heartlines" By Florence and the Machine! They are an awesome band, if you haven't heard them go to YouTube and go listen to them! DO IT AND DO IT NOW :I

Heartlines Lyrics:

Oh the river, oh the river, it's running free  
And oh the joy, oh the joy it brings to me  
But I know it'll have to drown me  
Before it can breathe easy

And I've seen it in the flights of birds  
I've seen it in you the entrails of the animals  
The blood running through, but in order to get to the heart  
I think sometimes you'll have to cut through, but you can't

We will carry  
We will carry you there

Just keep following  
The heartlines on your hand  
Just keep following  
The heartlines on your hand  
Keep it up, I know you can  
Just keep following  
The heartlines on your hand 'cause I am

On the sea, on the sea and land over land  
Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand  
Still I follow heartlines on your hand

This fantasy, this fallacy, this tumbling stone  
Echoes of a city that's long overgrown  
Your heart is the only place that I call home  
Can I be returned, you can  
You can, we can

Just keep following  
The heartlines on your hand  
Just keep following  
The heartlines on your hand  
Keep it up, I know you can  
Just keep following  
The heartlines on your hand

What a thing to do  
Oh-woah-oh what a thing to choose  
But know, in some way I'm there with you  
Up against the wall on a Wednesday afternoon

Just keep following  
The heartlines on your hand  
Just keep following  
The heartlines on your hand  
Keep it up, I know you can  
Just keep following  
The heartlines on your hand  
'Cause I am


	2. TMNT Heartlines CH1: Strange new world

CH 1: Strange new world

Above the masked ninja he saw a vast amount of leaves and branches, blotching out the sky. At first only his sight and hearing seemed to function, then came touch, he felt the soft and spring green grass under him, he felt the winds gentle touches around him. Then it hit him like a fist, where the shell was he?! New York didn't have a jungle! He sat up quickly and feverishly looked around in disbelief. "Where am I?" He said, suddenly out of the trees jumped a small creature, that was all too familiar to the ninja. "YOU!" He growled at the creature.

The small jersey shore devil glanced up at him and returned the snarl, he and this turtle before him had some unfinished business to take care of, oh yes. However that was the least of this little devil's concern, right now he needed some place to hide, and what more of a perfect place to hide then behind something that defeated him in their last encounter. The small devil scampered over to the masked ninja and hid behind him.

"What?" Asked the ninja as he looked over his shoulder to see the small devil cowering behind him. "Now wait just a minute..." Said he, turning around to grab the small monstrosity.

The small devil responded by biting the ninja's hands, and let out a warning growl.

The masked ninja let out a grunt and pulled his hands away from the little monster. "Okay. You don't like me and I don't like you. But-"

A yell echoed through the forest, it was a feral one, swinging from a vine was a white anthro female tiger, marked with all sorts of strange markings. She had on her back a bow and arrow holder and in one hand a spear. She landed in front of the masked ninja turtle and looked down at him. "You!" She said, her voice was as gentle as a whisper on the wind.

The masked ninja looked up at the girl with a confused expression. He knew he had to be asleep and yet he knew he wasn't because it had hurt when that little jersey shore devil bit him and his fingers were bleeding slightly due to the teeth marks left behind. He blinked his eyes and said," M-Me?"

"You seen small devil, yes?" Asked the white tiger girl," Small it is, you see?" She peered around the masked ninja. "You strange creature!" She mumbled shaking her head, studying the turtle before her. "I see many strange things, you one of most strange!" The white tiger let out a bright smile before frowning as she noticed the blood on turtle's fingers. "Blood, no good! You attract many beasts! Must stop bleeding. How you get bit?"

"Uh..." The masked turtle was so overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions that this white female tiger was asking him he had no idea to respond. "Oh yeah...uhm I was bit by the little devil over there!" He answered, pointing over to the small jersey shore demon.

"Betty! Bad devil, how many times must Cheyenne chase after you!" The white tiger said, before she went over and picked the small devil up having no troubles with handling the small devil. "Where have you been, Betty! You have explaining to do, start now!"

The small devil started off in a whirlwind in gibberish, talking to Cheyenne. The small devil, nicknamed Betty pointed its tail over at the masked ninja and continued.

"Ohhhh!" Said Cheyenne before turning to face the masked ninja. "You and Betty have met? Good, good, no need for introduction. Hurry along turtle, must get to village by night fall! Monsters out and about at night! There we get your hands fixed, yes. Then you be on your way, bye bye!" She helped the masked ninja to his feet, having no trouble pulling him up.

"Uhm...okay...wait where are we anyways?" Asked the ninja.

"We in world of Kegan!" Cheyenne said cheerfully. "Vast world it is. Filled with many monsters, yet it is fun!"

"Kegan...wait...oh..shell...no no no!" The masked turtle jumped up and looked around, all the things that had happened made him seem to forget he was no longer in New York. "World of Kegan, lady you must be confused!"

"You tell me you never heard of legend of Kegan? Where portal opens and monsters come out?" Cheyenne asked the dismayed turtle.

"No, I know it's just.." The turtle trailed off, suddenly remembering what happened, he remembered being pulled into the portal by General Aguila. So he really was in the world of Kegan? Wait...if he was here...and if the legend spoke true, the stars of Kegan wouldn't align for 3,000 more years! He'd be stuck HERE for the rest of his life! He'd never get to see his family again. The thought made his heart ache, he clenched his fists. "Yeah I heard of it..."

"Why so sad, turtle? Cheer up, you! Long way it is to village, need to keep happy if you want trip to go faster...wait you not from this planet? You must be from Earth, yes? Shame you never go back...you have family there, yes? Sad you never see them again, maybe you stay with Chyenne and Betty? We be your family now, turtle...uhm...what your name?"

The masked ninja looked up at her with a distraught expression and mumbled," Raphael...Raphael Hamato. Call me Raphael...or Raph..." He let out a home longing sigh, his heart breaking inside. How would he cope knowing he'd never see his brothers again?

"Raphael...funny name, I call you just Raph, come Raph! Move we must, for sky grows dark." Chyenne walked over and patted the red masked ninja on the shoulder, in a vain attempt to comfort. "Sorry about you coming here, sad for you it must be to never see family again." With that she walked off, with the little devil, Betty following close behind.

Raphael walked after them, dragging his feet looking up at the sky, seeing the stars and a distant moon. Knowing that he'd never see his family again...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So Raph was the one who was sucked into the portal...awww poor little turtle now Raph will never EVER see his family again! So what shall Raph do and how is the family back home taking the loss of Raphael!? We shall see in the next chapter...pft I SO love to tear the turtle family apart don't I? Also yes I named that little devil "Betty" Because in the 2007 movie the song Black Betty plays while Raph is fighting the little demon monster in the kitchen at the diner. Sometimes in this story Betty will be called Black B., Black Betty. or just plain Betty. And yes Betty is Chyenne's devil pet. Every one at her village has one.

It seems that General Aquila got his revenge after all. We all know how in the movie General Aquila offered Raph to join him and the Stone Generals and Raph said no. Well this is how General Aquila got his revenge : (

I'm sorry turtle family I'll fix this...somehow...I promise DX

I only own a few ocs in this story

Chyenne the tiger/tigress I guess since she is female XD

And the village people, and a few others.


	3. TMNT Heartlines ch2: Here without you

CH 2: Here without you

...Back with Leo, Don, Mikey, Splinter, Casey and April...

April slipped into the lair, with boxes of pizza in her arms. She peered over the top of the boxes to see Master Splinter and the turtles all sitting...well...not all of the turtles...at the table. Her heart ached when she saw only two out of the four turtles sitting there. One turtle, Raphael, had been pulled into the Portal of Kegan and then one turtle, Leonardo hardly ever came out of his room. Leonardo only came out when he had to, to train, to eat, to get a drink, to take a shower, or to go to the bathroom. That was just it though, Leonardo never came out to do anything anymore. He only did what he needed to do to survive and what he had to do because Splinter said it to be so. Never did Leonardo come out just to have fun anymore...well what fun was there to be had? With the family torn up like this. April saw Casey come to the table and take a seat next to Michelangelo, half heartedly Casey tapped at the table. "Guys, I've got pizza!" April called out her voice straining to be cheerful, trying to break the heavy silence. All she got were dull stares from Splinter, Donatello, Michelangelo and Casey. April's sad smile was wiped from her face and replaced with a sorrowful frown. She walked over and placed the boxes of pizza upon the table and took her own seat on the other side of Casey.

"Who cares about pizza?" Michelangelo said, suddenly, he jumped up from his chair and stomped away, gloomily. The orange masked turtle went over and flopped down onto the couch and curled up a closed his eyes, giving the whole world the cold shoulder, it seemed.

Splinter's jaw clenched together and he let out a sigh, the old rat flipped open the box of pizza and grabbed up a slice of pepperoni pizza. Splinter got to his feet and trotted over to Michelangelo. "Michelangelo, my son, you have not eaten in three days. You must eat, I know you miss your brother, we all do..." A tear ran down his cheek, he wiped it away and offered the slice of pizza to Michelangelo.

Michelangelo opened one blue eye, looking up at Splinter. "I'm not hungry...Sensei..." He mumbled, telling Splinter the same thing he had been for days.

"You may not feel like you are, my son, yet you are. Your body needs energy if you are to stay healthy..." Splinter coaxed gently. "Michelangelo please eat, you shall feel a little better after, I promise."

"Why should I eat?" Michelangelo shot back," Eating isn't going to bring Raphael back! nothing will! He's gone forever! He's dead!" Michelangelo sobbed out and buried his face into the couch's armrest.

Splinter's ears drooped down, he snatched a plate up and place the pizza slice upon it and sat on a small stand next to the couch. He knew Michelangelo would cave in soon and give in to his hunger and would eat. The old rat limped away and settled down back at the table and took a slice of cheese pizza for himself and nibbled on it.

April sighed, and hugged herself, their family was falling apart at the seams and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

"He isn't dead." A dull voice echoed through the unbearable silence.

Mikey's eyes snapped opened, he sat up quickly. The masked turtle looked over his shoulder and saw Leonardo slipping out of his room, for the first time in a while. Mikey frowned and his eyes narrowed. "He might as well be, Leo! He went into that portal! Even if he isn't dead he isn't coming back!"

Master Splinter sighed and buried his head in his hands, propping them up on the table as he listened to his eldest and youngest son argue, that was all Leonardo and Michelangelo had done since Raphael vanished. He was all too lucky that Donatello sat in silence ignoring the fact that a fight was brewing like a storm around the lair.

"Michelangelo..." Leonardo said, trying his best to keep his voice steady, " We all miss Raphael.." The blue masked brother timidly approached Michelangelo. "Please Mikey, would Raphael like to see you like this?"

SLAP!

The hand of Michelangelo came in contact with Leonardo's face, the blue masked turtle was thrown off balance and landed on his behind. Leonardo looked up at Michelangelo with a shocked expression.

"SHUT UP!" Mikey cried out, tears streaming down his face now," Would Raph LIKE to see me like THIS? Well would Raph like to see you HIDING in your room? LOCKING yourself up and only THINKING about your pain?!" He looked down at his older brother, rage and pain filling his blue eyes.

"ENOUGH!" The voice of Donatello rang out through the lair like a dagger, his two brothers looked at him. Donatello now stood his hands on the table, the pizza's knocked over and on to the floor. He glared at Leonardo and Michelangelo, with ice glistening in his orbs. "I've had it! With the both of you! All you ever do is fight! All you ever do is blame each other for Raph's disappearance! It wasn't any ones fault!" Said the purple masked turtle continuing on his rant. "Leonardo stop beating yourself up, Michelangelo quit moping around and actually do something useful around here! Like I don't know help me try and build something that MIGHT be able to force the stars of Kegan to align and the portal to reopen, so we might get our brother back!?"

"You are doing what?" Leonardo said, numbly, no emotion could be traced in his voice.

Donatello blinked and returned to his mellow demeanor some what, however his family could tell he was suffering just as badly as the rest of them were. "I..I'm building a device that might help us get Raphael back.." Donatello said, his voice soft and sorrowful.

"DUDE!" Mikey cried and ran over to Donatello and hugged him. "How far are you bro?" Asked the blue eyed turtle, glancing up into his older brother's gaze.

"Not far...seeing as my two brother's turned into one of Raphael's personalities!" Donatello joked dryly. "Distant Raphael..." Donatello said glancing over to Leonardo, then he let his gaze travel back to Mikey. "And grumpy, Raphael."

"Hah, hah, listen to the funny mutant!" Mikey let out a broken laugh as he gave Donatello a noogie.

"H-Hey Mikey!" Donatello laughed out loud and pulled away. "Stop that!

"What are we waiting for lets get to work on that machine-thingy that you are working on!" Mikey's old cheery self seemed to be seeping back in for the first time in days. "But first!" The orange masked turtle salvaged whatever pizza slices that didn't fall on to the floor and stuffed his face, then let out a satisfied belch when he was finished. He turned to Master Splinter and bowed to him. "Thanks Sensei-Splinter, you were right I do feel better, now..." He whirled away, grabbed Donatello by the hands and dragged him along. "Let's get to business on that machine I-" Michelangelo came to an abrupt halt, he let go of Donatello's hands and his gaze caught sight of Leonardo who was still sitting on the floor. He noted that Leonardo looked dismayed and even more distant. The smile instantly dissolved from Mikey's face, the orange masked turtle went over and kneeled down besides Leonardo and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Leo..."

"...I forgive you..." Leonardo's voice was tired and filled with a mixture of emotions. He returned Michelangelo's hug. "I'm sorry for being so..so out of it..I...I just...I just don't know how to cope..with Raphael missing..."

Mikey's smile returned and he helped Leonardo to his feet. "Want Donnie and I to tell you how we held on while you were gone for two years in the jungle for training?" He asked, patting his brother on the shoulder.

Leonardo gave Michelangelo a weak smile. "Sure you and Donnie can tell me while we work on that machine he mentioned."

Mikey nodded," Okay, now we can get down to business!" With that the three brothers resolved the conflict of the day and all vanished into Donatello's lab to help Don build a machine that could hopefully force the stars of Kegan to align and open a portal for Raphael to come back through.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bro fights! Lucky it was resolved and ouch, Leo got B*TCH slapped by Mikey. Mhnnn ohh what is this about a machine, oohh exciting! Will the turtles's machine work, will they see Raphael again? Or is it already destined to fail, and Raph will be doomed to stay on the planet of Kegan forever? STAY WATCHING!

Please read and review...uhm...if that is okay with you :3


End file.
